What is good for my family is good for yours
by Spooker
Summary: What if the vampires didn't just walk away, insted they got even. Alternant ending to 'Dead Man's Blood'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Taken away,"You people, you never leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do!" Luther said through gritted teeth. He tightened his grip around Sam's neck just to make his point to the others.

Dean was standing right in front of them not really listening to Luther rant, he was to busy trying to figure out how to get to Sam without anything going wrong. He looked over to his dad and noticed that he was still out. _Well I guess he is no help _Dean thought. Dean's eyes where shifting around to see if there was a way out of this. So far he came up with nothing, and then he noticed that Luther started to talk again.

"I mean every new town, every state that we go to, to try to make a living for our selves; you people come and try to kill us all. I have lost so many of my family to you Hunters, that I can't stand it anymore. And then you three yahoos come in a think that you can just kill my girlfriend, I don't think so!" Luther looked around to the other members of his pack to see if Kate was all right. Kate got up and looked at Luther and he gave her a nod.

"So here is what we are going to do, sense my pack is a few people short, I have to start building it back up again. Starting with him!" and with that Luther roughly jerked Sam back to John's truck. Sam's eyes grew to the sizes of pancakes. The look of fear when he looked at Dean almost killed him. Dean tried to run after them but he too was pulled roughly back by someone. Dean's hands where pulled behind his back and was forced to his knees by someone Dean couldn't see.

"Kate, come move papa Winchester out of the way. Sam and I have places to go, people to eat!" Luther laughed, "oh and knock out Dean and put the two of them in the ditch there." Luther bent down into Sam's ear and whispered "Say good bye to your brother Sam" Sam looked pleadingly at his brother, _I will save you Sammy, I promise._ Dean was saying this in his mind and with his eyes, just to make sure that his brother new. That's when Luther knocked out Sam and Kate Knock out Dean.

Luther picked up Sam and put him in the passenger side of John's truck and before closing the door Luther made sure Sam was out and he bond Sam's hands and feet to make sure he couldn't't escape. Kate did the same thing to Dean excepted instead of putting him in a car she rolled him down the ditch on the side of the road. She did the same thing to John.

Luther got into the driver side of the pickup and Kate got into the other car with the others. They drove away, leaving two unconscious Winchesters in the cold ditch.

**So yeah here is the first chapter! ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I hate Nature,

_UGH, why do I smell nature? I hate nature._ Dean thought. _Where am I? What happened? Something with vampires and Sam...SAM!!! _Dean tried to get up but found that his hands and feet where tied together. _Come on you SOB._ Dean pulled and pulled at his hands to try to get them apart but was unsuccessful. _Dad, I need to get to dad._ Dean thought with panic, all he could think about was Sam and getting to him in time. Just then Dean herd a soft mone coming from his right.

"Dad? Dad is that you?" Dean called out.

"Dean? What happened, where's Sam? Is he with you?" His dad asked with worry.

"Uh, well no. We kind of had a little problem rescuing you." Dean tried to swallow the lump that was forming in the back of his throat. He knew what was coming after he said this next part. "Sam kind of got kidnapped by the Vampires." Dean rushed the last part about the vampires getting Sam.

"WHAT?!!" John shouted "How could you let that happen? That's why you do not disobey a direct order." He was beyond mad now. Now he was pissed. "Help me get untied so I can rescue Sam and kick some since into that thick head of yours!!!" John wiggled around wildly to get free.

"Ok, for one, I already tried and the rope won't budge. Second if we hadn't 'disobeyed' a direct order you would be dead now. And finally how, in any way, is it my fault. They had Sam by the throat and if I would have tried to do anything Luther would have snapped his neck without thinking twice about it." Dean was pissed that his dad even thought that once again it was his fault.

There was silence for awhile, when Dean was able to get the small pocket knife out of his back pocket and cut his ropes.

"Yes, finally." Dean said triumphantly. He then bent down and cut the ropes around his ankles. "How is it going over there?" He asked his father sarcastically.

"Just get over here and cut the ropes so we can go get Sam." John said annoyed.

**------------------------ 50 miles away, old barn--------------------**

"Wakie, Wakie. Luther wants to talk to you" They said while hitting Sam in the head.

_OW! What the hell happened?_ Sam asked himself. Then it all came rushing back to him. The vampires, Luther holding him by the throat, him dragging Sam away from his brother._ Dean, oh God. Where's Dean?_ Sam looked around frantically to see if Dean was there as well, but came up empty. That's when he noticed that he was tied to a chair and he also had a gage in his mouth. He tried to pull against his restraints, but was abruptly stopped when someone entered the door to his left. Luther, Kate, and two other guys that he was assuming where vampires entered one right after another with a big smile on their faces.

"Well I am glad to see you awake. I believe you know Kate, the others you might not. He is Jake" Luther pointed to the man on his left. _This guy could be the Terminator._ Sam thought looking this guy up and down. Jake had on all leather, a vest, pants, boots, and gloves. Even the sunglasses, except he had a bald head.

"And this is Theo" Now pointing to guy on his right. This guy was the opposite of Jake. He had a flannel over shirt, holes in his pants and a full head of black hair.

"Get to know them, because you will be spending a lot of time together. Oh and just so you know Sam, what I said back there about my pack getting small and making it bigger by starting with you? It wasn't a joke." Luther said with a smile.

Luther looked at Kate and gave a nod. Kate then went over to a wooden dresser and opened a drawer. Luther then approached Sam while rolling up his sleeve. Sam knew what Luther was about to do. He tried to back his head up as far as the chair would let him. He didn't get too far.Luther leaned down next to Sam's face and whispered "I promise Sam it will only hurt for a minute. Then nothing will ever hurt you again." Luther then grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt and pulled it gently down with one hand and tilted Sam's head with the other, so Luther had the full advantage of Sam's neck. He then opened his mouth exposing a set of retractable fangs. Then without warning Luther sunk his fangs in Sam's neck. Sam gave a surprise grunt, and a silent scream due to the gage. Luther drank greedily; he doesn't remember have blood so sweet. Luther reluctantly let go.

Luther looked back at Kate and gave another nod. Kate then came up and gave Luther a large hunting knife. He then walked around Sam and removed the gage. Luther took the hunting knife and made a short slash across his wrist, he then tilted Sam's head back to get full excess to his mouth. A few drops fell into Sam's open mouth. Sam didn't know what he was doing until it was too late. All he knew was whatever that sweet liquid was, he wanted more, he needed more.

Luther lowered his wrist so Sam could get as much as he needed. Once his wrist was low enough for Sam to grab it with his mouth, Sam did just that. He drank the sweet liquid as fast as he could, until his stomach couldn't take anymore. Sam then started to cough, and he relised what he did. But it was too late. He injected enough blood to insure the change. As far as Sam knew there was no going back, he just hoped that his brother and father would understand and help him. If they ever found them, if not he would sure as hell find them.

Sam became very sleepy all of a sudden. He took one last look at Luther, who was now nursing his wrist, and glared at him. Luther just smiled. Before Sam pasted out Luther leaned in and whispered.

"How does it feel? To know that you just became the thing that you hunt every day." Luther laughed in Sam's ear, then Sam pasted out.

**So another fun filled chapter AWESOME! ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"So where is the car Dean?" John asked Dean while they are walking through the woods.

"It's Just over that hill." Dean replied.

There was an eerie silence when John decided to break it.

"Look son, I know that you are mad at me for what I said back there, and you where right, I shouldn't have said those things to you. It wasn't your fault that Sam was taken, it was those dam Vampires." John said with anger.

"I know dad. I am mad too. All I can think about is what they could be doing to Sam right now. I mean how are we going to find him? How do we know he hasn't been changed already or worse?" Dean was scared; he couldn't remember ever being this scared in a long time.

"We will get him back Dean, I promise." John told his son. But he himself was sure if he believed it. _What if Dean is right? What would I do if we found Sam and he was different? Could I live with that, or could I really kill my own son? _He never asked these questions out loud, knowing that his oldest would be angry at him even thinking of the possibility of killing Sam.

"I sure hope you're right dad. " Dean said more to himself then to his dad.

A little while later they came up to the impala, Dean getting into the driver's side and John into the passenger side. Dean stuck the key into the ignition and started her up. A soft per could be heard coming from the impala's engine.

"So dad where to first?" Dean asked looking over to his father for a reply.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know. Did Sam have his cell phone with him?" John asked hopefully.

"Um… I think so, why?" Dean asked.

"We could track the GPS system in the phone. That is if he had it with him when he was taken" John replied.

"But first I need to call Bobby, he is much better at this stuff then I am." John added

While John dilled bobby's number, Dean was trying not to think about all the terrible things that could be happening to Sam. It just tore him up even more. _I am coming Sam, I promise. And if there is anything that is different about you then I won't stop until I fix it. _Dean just hoped that last thing didn't come true.

They had arrived back at their motel room a half an hour later. John sat down by the table while Dean sat on the nearest bed. John picks up his phone and dilled Bobby's number. After three and half rings he pick up.

"Hey Bobby, its John."

_"Hey John, long time no hear."_

"Yeah I know it has been a long time, but listen I need your help with something." John waited for the reply.

_"Sure what is it?"_

"Well you see one of my sons…."

_"Which one?"_

"Sam, "

_"What happened, nothing bad I hope?"_

"No nothing like that, he has been taken and I need you to track his cell phone for me"

_"Sure no problem, __but it might take awhile__."_

"As long as we find him Bobby that is all that matters. And Bobby….."

_"Yeah?"_

"Thanks"

_"No problem, talk to __you when I find answers__, bye"_

"Bye"

"Well, what did he say?" asked Dean nervously.

"He said that he will get back to me on the results, he said it might take awhile." Replied John

"So what, now we just wait while Sam is…" Dean started to yell when his father cut him off.

"Yes, that is exactly what we do. Now unless you have another great idea, we wait till Bobby calls us back." John retorted in the same manner.

About an hour later, John's phone rang.

_RING…RING_

"Hello?" John answered the phone.

_"Hey John its Bobby, I found Sam."_ Bobby replied.

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When Sam woke up he wasn't tied to the chair like before. He was lying on an old bed, in what looked like a cellar. There was one small window that was covered; otherwise there was only one source of light and that was coming from candles on either side of the bed. Sam lifts his head off the pillows and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he felt fine. In fact better than he had in a long time. He sat up and stretched nothing. He also noticed that he was only where his jeans, t-shirt, and his boots. His jacket was on a chair in the corner.

_What happened? Where am I? DEAN!? _At the thought of his brother, Sam jumped off the bed and became light headed, but he needed to get out and look for his brother, so he staggered for the door and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. He banged on the door but nothing happened.

"Hey! Is anyone there?!" Sam shouted, but no one answered.

Just then he was hit with a wave of pain. All the images of last night came to him in a rush or colors and voices. His Dad, Dean and him arguing. Dean and him attacking the group of vampires to save their dad. Luther holding him by the neck. Luther dragging him away from Dean and knocking him unconscious. Waking up tied to a chair and Luther biting him, all that pain. Then Luther cutting his own wrist and….

"Oh God, please let that part be a nightmare." Sam began to panic. But deep down he knew it wasn't a nightmare. He just hoped.

Sam knew one way to see if his fear was true. Sam walked toward the window and braced himself for the worst, even the pain, that he knew came next. He grabbed onto the edge of the curtain and pulled back all the way and was greeted with a shock of pain that felt like his skin was on fire. He automatically jumped out of the sun's harmful rays and landed next to the wall and slid down it. He sat there in shock.

_What am I going to tell Dean and Dad? _Was the first thought that came to his mind. For all they knew there was no known cure for vampirism.

_Ok we have two options, one, live with the fact that I am a vampire, but still me.__ The only differences are I have to drink blood and can't go out in the daylight. _Sam gave a little chuckle at that. _Yeah right, like that will happen. Our second option is they have to…um… _Sam couldn't even say kill him because he knew that it would never come to that.

Sam was so deep in thought that he never noticed the lock being undone and someone stepping into the room with him. Luther noticed that Sam was out of bed and was sitting by the open widow. He smiled when he noticed that Sam wasn't even aware of him in the room.

"How was your nap? Peaceful I hope." Luther asked with slight satisfaction at taking the hunter unaware of his presents when he jumped at the sudden noise.

Sam looked up with a start and seen that it was Luther that was talking and glared at him with all his might. If looks could kill Luther would be dead 50 times over.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to _**Sammy**_?" Luther answered, putting the emphasis on Sammy. Knowing it would make him mad.

"DON'T CALL ME SAMMY, ONLY MY FAMILY CAN CALL ME THAT!!" Sam shouted. Sam started to slid up the wall so now he was standing in front of Luther, instead of sitting.

"Oh, but you see. I am your family now, Sammy. You are part of this family if you like it or not." Luther shouted back.

"I am going to leave and go back to my real family. I want nothing to do with you or your dam pack." Sam stated.

With that Sam started to walk out the door and up the stairs. Just as he hit the first step, Luther called after him.

"You really think your family will accept you now, knowing what you are?" Luther paused.

"They are hunters; they hunt things like me, things like what you are now." Sam turned around to look at him as he continued to speak.

"There is no cure, the only one is death. Do you really want your brother or your father to have to go through cutting off his own sons/ brothers head?" Sam lowered his head, he knew what Luther was saying was true but he didn't want to admit it.

"They will understand I know they will. There has to be away, there is always away." Sam said more to himself then to Luther.

"If you really believe that, go I will not stop you. But if not then you can stay here, I will give a home and food. A place where you will be protected by others like you. If not for you, then do it for your father and brother. They won't understand what you are going through." Luther took a step toward Sam and continued.

"I will give you time to think about it, let me know what your decision is. Then we will talk more. For now get some rest, oh and I would shut the blinds if I were you. You might get a really bad sun burn." Luther smiled and continued to walk up the steps to leave Sam alone with his thoughts.

Sam walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. _What if Luther was right?_ Sam thought_ I couldn't bear to have to put them through that decision. What if I hurt them somehow? _Every question Sam thought of, he came up with hundreds of solutions. None of which ended good. _I don't want to hurt them. If that means that I have to stay with this bastard to do it then so be it. _With that Sam made his decision.

Sam then got off the bed and went to go tell Luther his decision. He never heard his cell phone ringing in his coat pocket.

**DUN DUN DAA! WHAT WILL SAM CHOOSE I WOUNDER? YOU WILL SOON FIND OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hunting for Dinner,

**--------------------------------DEAN AND JOHN--------------------------------**

"Thank God!! Where is he?" asked John excitedly.

_"From what I can tell he is at 3486 __Bro__cken rd. it's a farm, about 20 miles from the main road." _Bobby answered.

While Bobby gave the address John wrote it down on some motel stationary. Dean was looking over his shoulder and began to look for Brocken rd. on the map.

"Is that it?" asked John, expecting there to be more.

_"Yeah that's the best I can come up with. Do you need my help?"_ Bobby asked.

"No, but thanks. If we do, you will be the first one we will call." John replied.

_"__Ok__ well then I hope you find Sam, and when you do call me."_ Bobby requested.

"Sure, will do. And Bobby…. thanks." John said.

_"Yeah no problem.__ Bye" _Bobby

"Bye" replied John and hung up

"Hey Dean did you find it yet?" asked John.

"Yeah, it is about 60 miles from the motel." Dean replied.

"Hey did you try to call Sam?" John asked.

"No, I thought that maybe they would have taken it way so he couldn't contact anyone for help." Dean replied.

"Yeah, but it never hurts to try." Said John.

"Fine, I'll try." Dean said. he picked up his cell phone and pushed Sam's number.

_RING….._

_RING….._

_RING….._

_HEY, you have reached Sam….._

"DAM IT" Dean yelled and slammed the phone down.

**-------------------------------------SAM---------------------------------------**

Sam went up the stairs and opened the basement door and walked out. At first he didn't see anyone but he could hear people talking in the next room. He walked towards the door and looked inside there was Luther and Kate making out in the corner, _The Terminator_ and Jake where playing poker, and three others he didn't know drinking whisky and looking through piles of junk.

_I hope I am made the right decision, for Dean and dad's sake. _Sam kept telling that to himself, but no matter how many times he said that it was harder to admit what he had become and accept that he had become a monster.

"Ah, Sammy have we made our decision yet?" asked Luther who was now standing next to Kate. When Sam looked around he noticed that the rest of them where staring at him waiting for his answer. All was quiet and Sam felt uneasy about the silence.

"Yes, and I have decided I will stay. But it is not the reasons you think, I am staying because it is too dangerous for my family to be around me." Sam said, confident that he was making it for the right decision.

There was a cheer and some silent agreements and they went back to what they were doing before Sam walked in.

"Of course, you made the right decision Sam" agreed Luther.

He walked toward Sam and put his hand on his shoulder. Any other circumstances Sam would have shrugged it off and clocked him one, but now he would be spending months even years with this guy. He would at least get used to him even a little bit.

"But first you must be really hungry?" asked Luther.

"Yeah actually, I could go for some stake or something." Said Sam honestly, he never noticed how hungry he was until Luther said something. Actually his stomach started to hurt and feel kind of queasy.

There was an immediate outburst of laughter. Everyone started to laugh at what Sam said about stake. Even Luther had to give a grin at that.

"No you see we really don't eat _stake _or any other meat, we drink the fresh stuff." Luther said with a devilish grin.

Sam took awhile to catch on but once he did he hated it. He never thought of the blood part. He looked at Luther shocked.

"You see, we have a tradition for our first turned, you have to go get dinner." Luther said an laughed at the stunned expression on Sam's face.

**Here yall go, as always reviews are always welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What would you do?

**--------------------------DEAN AND JOHN--------------------------**

"SON OF A BITCH" Dean yelled and punched the wall.

_I knew __it;__ I knew that they would take away his cell. Those bastards are going down._ Dean was pissed beyond reason. He was now pacing back and forth in front of his father.

"Dean calm down, this won't help anything" John stepped in front of his son and put both hands on his shoulders.

"We will get him back Dean, I promise. We know where he is; now it is just a matter of time before we go get him. I figured we should go at sun up. That way it will give us the advantage of them being asleep." John ran the plan through to Dean.

"Yeah you're right, sorry dad" Dean took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. I feel the same way. I just……I just want to get him back, unharmed" John sighed and sat across from his son.

They both sat in silence waiting, for what seemed like forever for the sun to come up. John kept looking at the clock on the wall, counting the hours until he can go and save his baby boy.

"Hey, dad?"

"What son?"

"You don't think something bad happened to Sammy, do you?" asked Dean hopefully.

"Like what Dean?" John asked confused.

"Well, you know like killing him. Or………um…….turning him?" Dean didn't want any of those options to come true but he knew that they wouldn't have just let Sam wander around. Plus he knew that Luther was true to his word.

_I can't tell dad that, look how he reacted to me just telling him they had him. He would have a fricken stroke if I told him what Luther had planned. _

"I don't know Dean, I really don't. But I hope not" John replied truthfully. He was scared.

"What would we do if Sam was turned?" asked Dean. He wanted to know how his father would handle that kind of news before hand to prepare himself and Sam.

"We would try to find a cure, and if there isn't one then I….. I just don't know" John really didn't want to think about his baby boy becoming something like that. The very thought sent shivers up his spine.

"What are we going to do if there is no cure and Sam is a Vampire? I mean we only have two options, live with it or deal with it. And I don't know about you but I am not going to kill my brother." Dean was frustrated, angry, mad, scared, and worried all at the same time, and it all ended up being shouted at his dad.

"For one I don't know where you got that crazy idea that I would kill my own son from, but get that out of your thick head, and like I said we will deal with it when the time comes until then we wait till sun up. Now I say a Dinner that is open late, will you go get us some burgers and fries? I have to wait here in case Sam or Bobby calls with news" John said.

_What in Sam hell did he think I would kill Sammy for? Does he know me that little? _John wondered.

"Fine" said Dean. He picked up his jacket and keys, and headed for the door. When he looked back John was sitting on the bed and rubbing his face with both hands. He shut the door quietly and got into his impala.

Dean started her up and backed out of the motel parking lot. He wasn't really focusing on where he was going, he was too deep in thought to relies where he was going, and he just went, like on autopilot.

_How could I ask dad if he would kill Sam. Of course he wouldn't. But could I really live with a Vampire for a brother? _Dean thought about it really hard.

_Well the only flaws I see is that he can't go out during the day without getting all crispy, he has to drink blo….blo… _Dean couldn't even say blood without getting nauseous. _And he would out live dad, even me. Not going to happen, not while I am around. _

Without even reliesing it he was at the dinner. He got out and went in to order food. He ordered two cheese burgers and two fries to go. He got his food and was heading back to the impala when he saw a tall shaggy haired man walk from behind the diner.

"Sam?" Dean put the bags of food on the hood of the car and started to walk towards who he thought was his brother.

The man walked towards the woods and came to a sudden stop.

Dean was about to cross the street when the man stopped. So he stopped.

The man turned around and stared strait at the man who he knew was following him.

Dean took a deep intake in breath.

There in front of him was Sam.

"SAM!!" Dean shouted and was about to run across the street when Sam did an unexpected thing.

He looked straight at Dean and gave him the most wicked smile Dean had ever seen.

But that is not what scared Dean. What scared him the most was, a now visible, pair of retractable, white, sharp…….FANGS.

Dean didn't relies he stopped breathing until his lungs started to hurt.

_NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!! _Dean's mind was scream this over and over again.

_I am too late. Oh my God, how am I supposed to tell dad? _That was the only question that mattered at the moment.

Dean was about to yell again and cross when a gray hound buss came zooming passed and blocked his view of Sam. When the buss went passed, Sam was gone.

_NO! _Dean ran across the street and looked around to see if there was any trace of Sam left.

_Maybe I am just seeing things. That couldn't have been Sam. Sam would never smile that wickedly at me, unless he really was a Vampire. _Dean couldn't believe what was right in front of him.

Dean walked back to the car, grabbed the food from the hood and started back for the motel.

Unknown to Dean, a pair of sad, hazel eyes watched as a black impala drove away.

**Aw:( so sad! next chapter you will know why! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I can't

---------------------------------------SAM-----------------------------------

_Before;_

_"You see, we have a tradition for our first turned, you have to go get dinner." Luther said and laughed at the stunned expression on Sam's face._

_Now;_

"Are you shting me?" asked Sam.

"No, I am afraid not." Replied Luther with a laugh.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" asked a confused Sam.

"It is simple, you go to a bar, walk up to a girl, or if you prefer, a guy, ask them to come back to your place and well, the rest you can use your imagination." Luther said with a smile.

Sam scowled at Luther and thought through his plan.

_How am I supposed to do that? I can't kill an innocent person. _Sam thought through about five different plans, all ending sucky.

"What happens if I run into my dad or brother?" Sam asked.

"Um, eat them" replied Luther with a laugh, which was joined by everyone else.

Luther now had his arm around Kate and was hugging her close to him. She was also laughing.

"Yeah, family always tastes better" Kate said and Laughed even harder.

Sam gave one more hateful glare at everyone before turning around to exit the barn when Luther called back.

"Oh and Sam, make sure you are in before sun up." Luther gave a final wave and turned back to Kate and swept her into his arms and kissed her.

Sam was a little weirded out by the sudden care and kept walking.

A little while later Sam was in a small diner talking up the waitress, he was trying to tap into his inner Deanness.

_I can't do this, I will just lie or something, and how can he expect me to just kill someone? I really don't care, he can kiss my ass, what I should be doing is looking for my brother and father. _

Sam excused himself from the waitress and was about to walk out when he heard the familiar rumble of the impala. Sam came up with an idea. Sam then hid on the side of the restaurant and waited for Dean to come out.

Sam waited and waited; finally Dean came out and walked across the street. That's when Sam decided to make his move. He calmly walked from behind the building and noticed that Dean spotted him. Sam herd Dean Shout his name but kept walking.

_I hope this works, this is for you Dean._

Sam then for the first time retracted his fangs and put on what he thought was the most evil glare he could come up with and turned around. What he say tour his heart out. Dean had a look of scared and disappointment in himself for letting Sam down, like this was his fault.

Sam wanted so much just to run over there and give Dean a big chick-flick-moment hug, but knew that this was the right decision.

Just as Dean was about to take off towards Sam a Gray Hound buss cam zooming by and Sam took off towards the woods. He hid behind the trees and watched as Dean ran across the street after the buss went by and yelled his name again. A single tear ran down Sam's face and he quickly wiped it off.

Sam watched as Dean got into his car and drove off.

He then walked back to the barn, empty stomach and empty hearted.

**Aw so sad :(**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tell the truth.

-----------------------------------DEAN AND JOHN------------------------------

Dean arrived back at the motel 20 minutes later. He walked through the door not really paying attention to anyone or anything around him. He was still in shock form seeing Sam like that.

_No it's not possible. If he was able to get away then he would come looking for us. Besides he wouldn't look like he wanted to eat me. _Dean gave a shudder at that last thought. _He could really eat me couldn't he?_

While Dean had a million thoughts running through his head, he never realized his dad was talking to him.

"Dean?" John looked at his son questionably.

"DEAN!" John yelled. He was getting annoyed with his son not answering him.

At the tone of his father's voice, Dean's head snapped up and looked at his father.

"Yes, sir?" Dean asked.

"What is wrong with you? Ever since you came back you haven't said a word and every time I talk to you, you space out." John asked a little concerned.

"It's nothing." Dean replied.

"That's bull and you know it" John snapped back.

"It's nothing alright." Dean raised his voice.

"Don't you raise your voice at me Dean Winchester. Now you are going to tell me what is wrong with you right now." John gave an order and expected his son to follow it.

Dean took a deep breath, _here goes nothing,_ he thought.

"I saw……. Sam" Dean mumbled the name in hopes that his father didn't hear it.

"You what?" John was getting testy.

"I SAW SAM, OK?" Dean shouted it now.

"What do you mean you _saw_ Sam?" John asked a little confused.

"Just what I said, I went to the dinner to get food and when I walked out I thought I saw Sam, but wasn't sure so I tried to follow and when he turned around he…." Dean paused a little out of breath.

"He what? Come one Dean spit it out already." John was getting nervous.

"He turned around and smiled at me, when he did, he had FANGS!" Dean said the last part a little too loud and was regretting it. Now that he said it, it became real. He accepted the fact that Sam was no longer Sam, _no but he was__ I know he was._

"That's not possible, it can't be. You must have been mistaken, a trick of the light or something" John was trying to convince himself more than anyone. His baby boy, his Sammy, was a Vampire.

**Dun-Dun-Da What will John and Dean do now?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reunion,

-----------------------------------SAM--------------------------------

Sam walked and walked, the only thing he could think of was the look on Dean's face. He had about half an hour to get back before sunrise. To tell you the truth he really didn't care. He already lost everything, everyone he cared about, so why go on? Sam didn't even notice the low grumble in the pit of his stomach. He was hungry; he just didn't know it yet.

Not paying any real attention to where he was going, all of a sudden he came face to face with the barn doors. He took a deep breath and walked inside. The only difference was there where two new people there. How he knew they were human, he had no idea. The others were staring at them with a hungry look on their faces.

"Hey Sam, how did the hunting go?" asked Luther, who had just opened up a beer bottle and took a swig.

"Um…..it went…..OK" Sam replied nervously.

Luther looked at him curiously and took another drink. He then chucked the empty beer bottle aside and walked toward Sam.

"You know Sam, I didn't just tell you to go get something to eat just to be cruel?" Luther actually had concern in his voice.

Sam just looked at him confused. Sam then herd a low grumble in his stomach.

"But lucky for you I have two very delicious specimens right here." Luther said while guiding Sam towards the two people. That's when he finally got a good look at them. One was a woman about 25, with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes which look up at Sam with fear and hate. The other was a man about the same age, but he had blond, spiky hair. He was looking at his feet. Luther then dismissed the others so he and Sam could have some privacy.

"Go on, you will feel better I promise." Luther said in a whisper and gave Sam a gentle push towards the women.

Sam knelt in front of the woman and looked at her with the most soulful look he could come up with. She just continued to stare at him with the same look of fear and hate. He could see the gentle sobs and shakes that racked her body as he came closer. Sam then gently pulled her head to one side, as he did he could feel the woman's quick pulse. Sam's fangs then extended and he was about to bite down when about 50 warning bells started to go off his head.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? _In his head screamed. _YOU WHERE ABOUT TO KILL AN INOSENT WOMAN YOU JACK ASS!!!! _At this point he was furious with himself. Sam pushed away the women and gave a little growl. He scooted backwards until his back rested on a beam. He was breathing hard by now. Sam looked up at Luther and gave a little flinch. The look on Luther's face was frightening. It was a mixture of pissed, angry, mad, furious, disappointment, and shock.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!" yelled Luther.

"LIKE IT OR NOT YOU ARE A KILLER, SAM. THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE NOW, THERE IS NO GOING BACK, SO YOU BETTER FACE UP TO WHOM YOU REALLY ARE, NOW OR LATER. AND IF I WERE YOU I WOULD PICK NOW!!" Luther was shouting now.

"It is sun rise now, I am going to bed, there is an extra hammock threw that door on the left. By night fall tonight you better make up your mind." And with that he stormed off

Sam was sitting there the whole time in shock. There was truth in what Luther was saying but he didn't want to admit it. Sam looked around for the door Luther pointed to and got up and started walking towards it, but stopped and turned around. He was too stunned to sleep now. So he went off to find somewhere to hide for now, least until night fall.

----------------------------------------------DEAN AND JOHN--------------------------------

They sat in silence every since Dean gave the devastating news. Dean looked out the motel window and took a deep breath. The sun was just setting.

"Hey dad, should we start getting ready to go?" Dean asked while standing up and grabbing his duffel bag.

John also looked out the window and sighed.

"Yeah I suppose we should." John sighed again and grabbed his own duffel bag.

"Hey dad, when we find Sam, what are we going to do?" asked Dean, curious of his dad's plan.

"I don't know son. We will try to find a cure for him, and if there isn't well, we will just have to get used to your brother having fangs." Replied John with a little smile at the shock look on his eldest son's face.

"Oh, so not funny dad." Dean replied while rolling his eyes.

They got ready and put all their supplies in the Impala. They then got into it and started her up, Dean in the driver's side and his dad in the passenger. Dean pulled out of the motel parking lot and headed toward the unknown.

They arrived a little after six in the morning. Dean parked the car behind some trees and got out, his dad followed. They took out everything they thought they needed and walked the rest of the way to the old barn.

From the outside it looked like nothing special. It was a faded red that was chipping. It had a couple of holes in the ceiling, and the doors looked like they were about to fall off.

Dean and John looked at each other and John gave a nod for Dean to go around back. Dean crouched down and walked around the barn looking for away in. He looked all around but finally found an old hay loft about 20 feet up.

_Great, how am I supposed to get up there? _Dean asked himself. Dean looked around and saw, what looked like an old supply shed. Dean went over and looked inside, he found a latter. He then gently placed the latter against the side of the barn, but it made a soft thud. Dean quickly looked around to see if anyone heard the noise. When no one came he figured not so he started to climb.

Meanwhile in the barn Sam was sitting up on one of the roof timbers. He had his eyes closed, but wasn't sleeping. His eyes snapped open when he heard a small thud coming from the side of the barn where the hay loft was.

_What the Hell? _Sam wondered. He gracefully jumped from the rafter to the ground without making a sound. He then quietly snuck to where the noise came from. Trying to avoid the sun coming from the holes in the roof. He was hiding behind a pillar when he saw a figure coming out from the hay loft. Sam stayed where he was because he knew that this intruder would have to go past him in order to get to the others.

_Why am I protecting them, I should just let who ever this is to have at it. _Sam thought, and was about to go back to where he was earlier, when the mysterious figure came closer.

When Dean got to the loft and climbed inside, he looked around to see if he could find where the vampires where sleeping. He then climbed down another latter leading from the hay loft to the floor. He took out the machete and held it like a baseball bat. Dean then crept along, watching carefully for any sign of movement.

That's when he was hit from the side with such fours it knocked the wind out of him, and the machete. Whoever this was was fast. No sooner had this person hit him but was on the ground, on top of him. When he looked up and noticed who it was, it took whatever breath was left right out.

"SAM!?!" Dean asked in shock.

"DEAN!?!" Sam asked in confusion.

**:0 What will happen I woner?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: WTF

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing here Dean?" asked Sam in a harsh whisper.

"Well you could get off me for starters, and then we will talk about getting you out of here." Dean replied.

Sam gave an annoyed grunt and helped Dean up. Dean brushed off his pants a looked at Sam and gave a smart ass grin.

"So Sam how have you been? Eat any good people lately?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"You are such an ass Dean, why did you even come here?" Sam asked again.

"Well to save your scrawny ass, thinking that maybe you were in a cage somewhere being starved, or the main cores. But apparently you don't need our help." Dean said with a hint of hurt.

Sam's jaw dropped in shock.

"Well then leave, as you can see I am fine." Sam said bitterly. He was about to go back to where he was sitting in the rafters when Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sam, I am sorry ok? I didn't mean it" Dean said regretfully.

"When I saw you outside the dinner, I freaked. I mean you where free, safe, why didn't you come and find me and dad? We were worried sick about you." Dean said with a little concern in his voice.

"I am really sorry about that, I just figured that if you thought I was evil or something that you and dad would leave and not come back." Sam replied sheepishly.

"Why would you think that dad and I would leave you here? We can fix this Sam, I promise" Dean said urgently.

"Dean that's just it, what if there is no cure? Are you and dad willing to…… kill me?" Sam asked with some difficulty.

"WHAT?!? No of course not, why would you think that?" Dean asked surprised.

"Because I am not human anymore Dean. What happens when I get hungry or something? I am just like everything else we have hunted. There is no difference." Sam said while looking at the floor, which was much more interesting then looking at Dean at the moment.

"Yes there is Sammy. You feel guilty, you feel remorse. That right there is what sets you apart from the others. They kill for the fun of it, not for the necessitate of it. Now can we finish this conversation elsewhere?" Dean said seriously.

"Um….Dean, in case you haven't noticed it is in the middle of the day, I wouldn't even make it out to the car before I turn into a crispy critter." Sam said with a laugh.

"Right…." Dean suddenly noticed he was missing something.

"Where is dad?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, you came with him not me. Where did you last see him?" Sam asked Dean.

"Uh, we split up, I went around back and he tried the front. Maybe he got in somewhere else." Dean suggested.

"Yeah but if he started giving hair cuts to people then the whole pack would be up by now" Sam replied.

"Okay then, how are we supposed to get you out of here? I mean we can't wait till night, they will follow us." Said Dean.

"Yeah, but where do we go after that, I mean they have my sent already. There is nowhere to go, and I don't know about you but want to get as far away from here as possible." Sam said.

"We could try Bobby's?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah, but wouldn't he freak?" Sam asked.

"Well we will worry about that later. Right now we have to find dad and get out of-"Dean was cut off by a clap of hands.

"Well, isn't that just touching? But I am afraid you aren't going anywhere." Luther was leaning against the frame of his bedroom door.

Just then every member of the pack came out from where they were just sleeping moments ago. Two of them held their dad tightly between them. And he wasn't moving.

**Da-Da-Dun more soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Time to go,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAD!?!" Dean shouted and started to run towards his father when Sam put out his arm to stop him.

"Luther, let them go." Sam demanded.

"No one is going anywhere." Luther said through gritted teeth. The rest of the pack started to circle Sam and Dean. While the two that held their dad stood some ways behind Luther.

"I am so disappointed in you Sam, I gave you immortal life, and I gave you a place to stay. And this is how you treat my hospitality? By bringing your family right to us, not to mention that they are hunters." Luther said with discus.

"I didn't know that they were going to come here." Sam said in his defense.

"Well you did say that they might be a problem. So let's get rid of that problem right now." The other vampires that were not holding John came up behind Dean and held him in the same fashion that John was.

They had Dean so fast; Sam could barely react to what was going on around him.

"Luther what are you doing?" Sam asked furiously.

"What I should have done in the first place." Luther retorted.

"You see, I think I am a pretty decent guy, fare, so I will let you decide which one stays and which one becomes your first meal. Because apparently you won't eat otherwise, maybe you need to be _pushed _into the situation; you know life or death, kind of situation." Luther said thoughtfully

"You can't make me choose. I won't." Sam stubbornly

"Then they both die." Luther shouted

"Wait! No!" Sam yelled in protest.

Just then their dad decided to wake up. Luther looked over at his captive and smiled. In that moment Luther looked away, Sam took a quick glance at Dean gave a little nod. Signaling that he, Sam, had a plan. In one quick glance Sam said so many words.

Sam gave his a look that said_ Ok, on the count of three, DUCK! _Dean replied with a nod of his own.

Luther looked back at Sam and Dean and started to laugh.

"This could get interesting. So what will it be Sam? Big bro, or Daddy dearest?" Luther asked teasingly.

_ONE_

"Cause I got to tell you, old people are kind of tuff. If you know what I mean?" Luther asked with a wink.

_TWO_

"But Dean is perfect. Young, well built, healthy man. Hell maybe I'll be nice and let you turn your brother." Luther teased with a small chuckle.

"THREE!" Sam shouted, and all hell broke loose.

Luther and the others never knew what hit them. Sam quickly picked up Dean's fallen machete and took off two vampire heads before anyone could even move. Cutting the head off of one of the vamps that was holding his brother and taking one that was known as Jake. Luther gave a angered roar.

"GET THEM!" he shouted to the rest.

Dean rolled and grabbed the extra machete that was hidden on the inside of his jacket. Sam and Dean stood back to back and started to swing left and right till the only vamps that where left where Luther and the two that where holding their dad. Kate and the _Terminator _held tightly onto John.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE SAMMY?!?" Luther shouted at him.

"IT'S SAM, YOU ASS HOLE!" Sam shouted back. Taking a swing at Luther, but due to his weekend state from the lack of blood, Luther was able to avoid the lethal swing by side stepping to the right and returning the fatal attempted by give Sam a hard right hook to the jaw.

Sam gave a surprised grunt and spun back around in time for Luther to plunge a huge hunting knife into his chest.

"NOOO!" Dean shouted. Not believing what he was seeing. His little brother was just stabbed in the heat. He couldn't move, his body was in shock.

The air was knocked out of as Sam tried to breathe but found that, that was difficult.

Sam looked at Luther in confusion. Luther gave the knife a viscous twist and yanked the knife out. Once the knife was removed, Sam crumpled to the floor and just laded there. Blood started to seep out of his chest.

As soon as Sam hit the floor, big brother mood kick in and Dean tried to run over to his brother when Luther hit Dean with the hilt of the knife, knocking Dean out cold.

Luther looked down at Sam and sneered.

"YOU…._Kick…._ARE…._kick_…..PATHETIC!" Luther sneered. He took some more good kicks to Sam's already wounded chest.

With every kick Sam gave a small whimper.

Luther turned around and looked at what was left of his pack. TWO out of six.

"Kate, we have to go before the other two wake up." Luther said to Kate and started to head towards the door. Give one final kick to Sam's, now profusely bleeding chest.

"What about Sam?" Jake asked.

"He's dead to me" Luther replied and walked out the door, closely followed by Kate and Jake.

Leaving two and unconscious Winchesters and one very close to bleeding to death all alone.

**Du-Du-Da TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I'm sorry,

_Did __someon__e get the number of the truck that hit me? _Dean wondered as he laid on the ground in a light daze. He then slowly opened his eyes to a squint. Dean was able to make out a fuzzy outline of a wood beam and a high ceiling. He opened his eyes all the way and was able to get a better picture of what was going on around him. Dean could hear a faint groaning sound.

_What the…..__**SAM!! **_

With that reminder Dean became fully awake and bolted up, ignoring the rushing pain in his head. What he saw made the pain go away immediately. Sam was lying in a pool of his own blood, which was slowly growing bigger. He looked, if possible, even paler then before.

Dean scooted over to Sam tried to stop the bleeding by taking off his over shirt and putting it over the wound. Pressing slightly, this received a little moan from Sam.

"Sam…..Hey…….You with me here?" Dean said panicking.

"De…" Sam tried

"Sshh…its ok little brother, I'm here, its ok, save your strength." Dean tried to calm himself and Sam down.

"De…Hurts…" Sam tried again

"I know lil bro, I know. We'll get some help ok, everything will be fine." said Dean, pressing a little harder against the wound, causing Sam to moan louder.

_Blood, he needs blood. _Dean was frantic. He looked down at Sam, who was out cold, and made up his mind. Dean reached for his hunting knife and was about to make a slit across his arm when a strong, firm hand grabbed his knifed one.

"Dean what are you doing?" John asked, just waking up to a one son bleeding to death and another about to cut his arm off.

"Sam is dying, he needs blood." Dean said quickly, trying to pry his arm away from his fathers.

"No Dean, Sam will be fine." John reassured him, taking the knife out of Dean's hand.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, ARE YOU GOING TO JUST LET HIM BLEED TO DEATH?" Dean shouted, trying to grab the knife back.

"Dean, calm down. Sam will be fine, ok? Now listen take Sam to the nearest motel and stay there." John ordered.

"But…" Dean started to question.

"No buts Dean, Sam will be fine. I promise." John said and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, also getting to his feet.

"I have something to get, I will meet you later at the motel." John replied and was gone.

Dean looked down at Sam and frowned. Sam was so pale and unmoving. He looked, for the lack of the better word, dead. Dean crouched down and started to pick Sam up in a fireman's carry. Sam gave a little groan with the sudden movement but was otherwise still. Once Sam was fully on Dean's back he made the slow journey to the Impala.

"It's ok Sammy, I got ya. Everything is going to be ok now." Dean whispered and was gone.

**sorry for the the short chapter but it is one of those that you have to have other wise your story wont make sence, but i will make it up to you and have a longer chapter next time! ttyl!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Long road ahead,

The trip to the motel was long and complicated. Dean was driving and Sam was, barely alive, in the passenger seat. Every once and awhile Sam would give a little moan due to the roughness of the road and then once again fall silent. Every time Sam would give that little moan Dean would whisper soothing words to calm Sam down, even though Sam probably couldn't hear him. It was more for him if anything.

"Its ok little brother, nothing is going to happen to you while I am here. Dad will know how to fix this. If not we will all just have to get used to you with fangs." Dean said, giving a little chuckle from the joke that was said earlier by their dad. He gave a quick glance over to the sleeping passenger to see if that got a response, but nothing.

"We're almost there Sam just hang on ok." Dean continued.

"De…?" came a soft reply.

"Sammy? Can you hear me?" Dean asked, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other reached over and shook his brother gently. He waited for a reply but the only response was silence.

Dean gave a weary sigh and returned his gaze to the road. A neon sign that said 'vacancy' caught his attention. He quickly pulled into the parking lot and ran to the check in office.

The Winter Green Motel was a 24 room dive that only the desperate stayed at. The check in office had cracked wallpaper and holes in the ceiling. The plants on either side of the door where dying. The carpet had stains that Dean didn't really want to know what they were from. In the middle of the tiny office was a desk that held a cash register and a busted phone. Behind that desk was a woman old enough to be his grandmother.

The women behind the desk looked from her magazine just as the bell above the door went off. Dean approached the desk with caution. This woman had enough makeup on to make a clown shudder. Dean read her name tag, it said Amber.

"A room please, two queens?" Dean asked.

"Sher thing sweetie, how many nights?" Amber asked seductively.

"Just one." Dean replied monotone.

"That will be $50 sir." Amber purred.

Dean reached into his wallet and took out a $50, not even bothering to use a fake credit card, he handed it to her. He was getting anxious to get back to his wounded brother.

Amber took the $50 and put it in the cash register; she then reached under the counter and took out a set of keys.

"Room 22, it's around back, if you need anything just give me a call." Amber said with a wink and handed the keys to Dean, who snatched them out of her hand and ran back to the car. Sam was still in the same position he was in when Dean left.

He got back into the car and drove around back to where Amber said it would be. Dean also noticed that there were only two cars in the parking lot, one was a rusted blue car, and the other was a beat-up old Chevy truck.

Dean parked right in front of their door and quickly shut off the engine. He then raced around the other side to help Sam out.

"Ok lil brother time to go." Dean said while opening the passenger door with caution so Sam wouldn't fall out of the car.

"Upsy –daisy" Dean carefully put Sam's arm around his neck and gently lifted Sam up in a bridals carry with a grunt due to the sudden weight change.

"For a scrawny ass brother, you sure do weigh a lot." Dean commented.

As quickly as he could Dean made his way to the door. He gently set Sam down and quickly opened the door. Dean picked Sam back up again and made his way into the room and put Sam down on the bed closest to the bathroom.

Dean took a deep breath and went back out to the car to get their things. He came back inside and set everything on the rickety old table. Dean then put the necessary salt lines around the windows and doors. When he was done he sat on the bed opposite his sleeping brother.

For the first time Dean looked around the room he purchased. It has the same cracked wall paper as in the office. The comforters were a funny looking yellow. The carpet was the same stain colored mess. Dean continued to look around until a movement in the next bed caught his attention.

"Sammy?" Dean got up and sat next to him. Dean soothingly ran his hand through Sam's messy brown locks. Sam was so pale and covered in a sheet of cold sweat. Sam was unresponsive.

_Uh, I can't just sit here and do nothing while dad is God knows where doing God only knows what. All I am doing is sitting here waiting for my brother to die. _Dean ranted. He got up and started to pace.

Suddenly 'Hells Bells' started to play from his pocket. He reached in his pocket and answered the phone.

"What?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Watch that tone Dean" John snapped back.

"Sorry sir. Where are you?" Dean asked.

"I had to pick something up I will be there in a minute. Where are you staying?" John asked, giving no more of an explanation of where he went.

"We're at the Winter Green Motel, room 22." Dean replied.

"Ok, I'll be there shortly." John said and hung up.

Dean hung up as well and sat next to his brother.

About 30 minutes later he heard a banging at the door and got up to answer it.

Dean opened the door and stepped aside so his dad could enter the motel room.

"How's he doing?" John asked while taking off his jacket.

"He hasn't woken up yet, he's getting paler." Dean reported. Until now Dean didn't notice the paper bag John had in set on the table.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked.

"Food." John replied

He then walked over to Sam's sleeping form and sat down. John took what was in the bag out and opened it. Dean couldn't quite see what it was but it looked like blood.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, starting to panic.

"It's ok Dean, its just cow's blood." John replied. He carefully lifted Sam's head off the pillow and opened Sam's. John then tilted the cup a little so some of the thick, red substance dripped into Sam's waiting mouth.

Sam didn't do anything at first, but then his tongue slowly licked the blood off his lips and he started to move. John tipped the cup further so more blood dripped into his mouth. Sam started to drink it as fast as he could without choking.

"Easy Sam, take your time." John soothed.

All the while Dean sat on the other bed watching in wonder as he watched his _**dad **_give _**Sam **_blood. He sat there in awe at how one day his dad could be the care free, only God may care hunter that he is used to. But on the other hand he is amazed at how caring and gentle his dad can be. Not to mention that it was kind of creepy seeing their dad feed Sam Blood.

When the cup was half empty Sam pulled away and started to shake and tremor. Then Sam fell back to unconsciousness.

Dean just stared at Sam in panic. He then looked at his dad questionably.

"What did you do?" Dean asked furiously.

"Dean it was for the best-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dean shouted.

"I gave Sam fifty/fifty." John replied while looking anywhere but at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Half cows blood, half dead man's blood." John replied softly.

"YOU WHAT?" Dean yelled even louder.

"Dean it was for the best, Sam needed the strength but if he got to strong he could attack us and then where would we be?" John challenged Dean for an answer.

"I can't believe you did that. HOW could you do that?" Dean asked sadly shaking his head while looking at the floor.

"It's for the best." John replied again.

"BULL SHIT!" Dean shouted. Thanking who ever that they were the only ones here.

"Dean Winchester don't you dare shout at me!" John roared back.

"Tell me dad, how does it feel, knowing that you just _poisoned _you son?" Dean snapped and was about to walk out of the door. He couldn't be here, not right now. The walls seemed to be closing in on him with every second he stayed in this room. He needed air.

"Dean wait, please" John pleaded.

That stopped Dean in his tracks. He has never heard his dad plead before, especially to him. Dean slowly turned around to face him.

"Look we'll go see Bobby, maybe he will have some answers." John tried to bargain.

"Fine, but you are never giving Sam that fifty/fifty stuff again." Dean demanded.

"Deal, it's about 10pm, get everything in the Impala and ready to go. The sooner the better." John ordered.

With a nod Dean began to haul everything back into the Impala. When the trunk was all packed he then started the strenuous task of getting his long legged brother into the passenger side. Dean then got into the driver's side and rolled the window down for further instructions from his dad.

"You go, I will follow." John called out and got into his own truck.

Dean started her up and pulled out of the parking lot. He then made his way onto the free way leading to Bobby's, his dad following close behind him, Sam out cold in the passenger seat. It was going to be a long road ahead.

**HUH!!...TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Bobby's house

The 10 hours it takes to get to Bobby's house, it would probably only take them seven and a half hours to get there. Thanks to Dean's fast and furious driving.

Every once and a while Dean would give a nervous glance over at his slumbering brother, who from the time they left the motel, had not woken up, or even moved. Dean was getting worried.

_How could he? _Dean fumed. _How could he do that to his own son? _Dean had been having this inner argument for the past three hours. His thoughts were interrupted by a filmier sound.

_I'm a rolling thunder, pouring rain__I'm comin' on like a hurricane__My lightning's flashing across the sky __You're__ only young but you're gonna __di__-_

While holding onto the wheel with his left, Dean managed to get his phone out of his pants pocket without losing control of the car.

"What!" Dean snapped into the phone.

"Don't snap at me Dean!" John snapped back.

"Sorry" Dean mumbled, not really meaning it.

"I called Bobby to tell him we are on the way." John said.

"Did you tell him about Sam?" Dean asked.

John took a deep breath and let it out in a big sigh.

"Did, you, tell, him, about, Sam?!" Dean asked again, pronouncing each word as if speaking to a two year old.

"No" John replied flatly.

"Why?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I figured he wouldn't even let us through the door, let alone help us, if I told him that he would have freaked out!" John snapped back, he was losing his patients.

There was silence over the phone until John continued.

"But I did ask him if he could prepare a room with all the windows covered" John said more calmly.

"Good" Dean replied without feeling.

"Look, Dean…"

Dean hung up, not letting John finish.

Dean took a quick glance at his baby brother and gave a dry chuckle.

"You know Sammy; if you were awake right now you would think I was possessed, I mean I, Dean Winchester, just hung up on dad." Dean said with amusement.

He took another hopeful glance at his brother, but nothing.

"Come on Sammy, I know you can hear me, it's just us. Please." Dean begged. He never begged.

"I…I don't know how to fix this Sammy, but by God I am going to try. I promise little brother." Dean said. He gave a soft pat to Sam's shoulder and continued the quite drive to Bobbies.

It took them another two hours to get to Bobby's house. As soon as Dean pulled up into the familiar junk yard he parked as close as he could to the front of the house without actually driving onto the front porch.

Bobby was already sitting waiting on the steps when Dean pulled to a screeching stop in front of him. Dean cut the engine and was out of the driver's side door before John could even park his truck alongside the impala.

Dean hurried around his car to the passenger side and gently opened the door so Sam wouldn't slip out of the seat onto the ground.

"Come on Sammy, time to go." Dean whispered into his brother's ear as he picked him up into another bridal carry. Sam still didn't make a sound.

"I'll show you where to put him." Bobby said as he and Dean made their way into the house, closely followed by John.

Bobby went through the kitchen and opened a door to a room that was completely dark, Bobby flipped on the over head light and stepped out of the way so Dean could place Sam on the old twin bed. Once on the bed Dean checked Sam's chest wound and was shocked to see the once furiously bleeding wound was now just an angry red, rash looking sore.

"Uh…." Dean mused.

Once covering the wound again he caught sight of two sets of hand cuffs that where attached to each side of the head board. Dean turned around to look at Bobby.

"Bobby, what are these for?" Dean asked.

"When your dad called me he asked for them, he didn't tell my why, but he said that you guys will explain everything." Bobby replied, and left the room.

At that point John walked into the room and over to where Sam was laying unconscious on the bed. He took one of Sam's hands and was about to cuff it to the bed when Dean grabbed his hand.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked angrily.

"Dean, when your brother wakes up we don't know what to expect. He could attack us or be just fine, we don't know that yet." John replied calmly.

"No!" Dean said point blank.

"Dean, I told you that I won't give him that fifty/fifty stuff, but we have to take precautions and you know that. Don't let your guard down just because he's your brother." John explained in a calm voice.

Reluctantly Dean let go of his dad's hand to allow him to cuff his baby brother to the bed. Afraid that he would sock his father one, Dean left the room to find Bobby standing there with a confused look on his face.

"I need a beer" Dean said in a huff, joining Bobby to the kitchen to wait for his dad.

Once securing his son to the bed John left the room and quietly shut the door behind him. John made his way into Bobby's kitchen and sat down at the table after grabbing a beer from the fridge. John opened it and took a swig, swallowed, then took a deep breath. It was going to bed a long night.

"So…you mind telling me why you just cuffed your son to a bed, in a room where I had to cover all the windows. Not to mention the nasty looking wound Sam has. Oh…let's not forget the fact that he's unconscious." Bobby said baffled.

"It's a long story." Dean replied before his dad.

"Don't worry we have all night and lots of beer." Bobby replied, folding his arms across his chest.

An hour and many beers later the whole story came out, starting with the death of Elkins and ending with why they are there. Bobby just sat there through the entire story only nodding once and an occasional grunt. When the story was done there was an uncomfortable silence. Bobby was the first to break that silence.

"Ok… Let me get this straight, I have a vampire in my guest room?" Bobby asked, pointing to the room where Sam was sleeping.

Both Winchesters nodded their heads in agreement.

"And you want me to help you turn him back?" Bobby asked.

Again both Winchesters nodded their heads.

There was another unconformable silence. This time Dean broke it.

"Look Bobby, I know that it's a long shot and that it'll probably be impossible to find a cure for this…"

"I didn't say that now did I?" Bobby asked with a smirk.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the wait, and I hope that the wait was worth it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry for the long delay people!!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Finishing the conversation, 

Dean gave a surprised look at Bobby, then to his dad.

"What do you mean Bobby? There's a cure?" Dean asked.

"I didn't say that either. I mean there's a solution." Bobby replied.

Dean's eye brows came together, with a confused look he asked.

"What the hell do you mean Bobby? There's no cure, but there's a solution? That doesn't make any sense." Dean yelled, he then got up from the kitchen table and started to pace.

"Don't you raise your voice to me boy. What I mean is I have to do more research to see if it will work. Otherwise it could do more damage than good." Bobby replied in a raised voice.

Dean stopped pacing and sat back down in his original seat at the table.

"Sorry." Dean lowered his head and mumbled.

Bobby gave a nod in response.

"Look, let me do some more research on this and I'll get back to you, just give me one day to figure this out and we'll go from there." Booby bargained.

Both John and Dean nodded in agreement.

Bobby chugged the last of his beer and got up from the table and headed to the living room, leaving Dean and John alone.

At first father and son sat there in silence. Equally afraid to speak, fortunately John broke the ice first.

"Look Dean…"

"Save it dad I don't want to hear your bull shit about how it was the right decision. You know dam well it wasn't. You were just scared, scared that Sam wasn't Sam anymore and that he would turn on us. Well you were wrong, before Luther showed up we were talking about how we were going to fix this, and how it was his choice to stay with Luther in the first place because he didn't want to put us in that position where we would have to kill him. He knew we wouldn't do that, at least I wouldn't." Dean argued.

"And you think I would, you think I could do that to my own son?" John asked in amazement.

"Well you did pour dead man's blood down his throat, and you did cuff him to a bed, without hesitation, I might add." Dean replied sarcastically.

"I told you, it was just for precaution. And don't you dare tell me you weren't scared just the same. I did what was need, what if Sam attacked us in blood rage? Then what? Do you think he would go to anyone for help? No! He would probably go back to that blood sucker and live the rest of his days as a killer." John said in an equally angry voice.

"When will you stop realizing things aren't always in black and white, that there are shades of gray? Have you become so blinded by revenge that you forgot how to be a father?" Dean asked, rising from his chair.

John sat there dumfounded at the tongue lashing he just received from his oldest son. Not believing those words actually coming out of Dean's mouth, the same mouth that for the past 22 years all that came out of it was 'yes sirs' and 'no sirs'. But now, it's 'why' and 'how come'. This new found hesitation his son has developed concerns John a little. "He who hesitates is a dammed fool" John always believed.

"What the hell are you implying boy?" John asked, while looking his son straight in the eyes, he also rises from his chair. Now the only thing separating the two feuding Winchesters is a rickety, old kitchen table.

Dean just shakes his head and looks away.

"Uh…Nothing 'sir'" Dean said sarcastically back to John while take a seat.

"Oh no boy, we are finishing this now, cause I don't feel like repeating myself later." John snapped while placing both hands on the table and leaning over so he was right in Dean's face.

"FINE" Dean snapped back, he also rose to his feet and faced his dad.

John sat back down and picked up his beer. Dean did the same and sat down, also taking a swig from his half empty bottle.

They fell into silence, just staring and sipping form their beer, each trying to simmer down from the last word brawl.

After a few minutes Dean set his bottle down, scuffed and shook his head.

"What?" John asked annoyed.

"Nothin" Dean replied and looked down at his hands.

John took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Dean?" John asked tiredly.

"It's just…I don't get it, how could you just do that to your own son? I mean do you even care about what you did?" Dean asked.

"Of cores I care Dean, it hurt so bad inside, what I did, but it would hurt even more if Sam attacked us and we hurt or killed him before we could even try to help. And I regret it I do, but it's better than the alternative isn't it?" John asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said with a little hesitation. He looked up at his dad and gave a week smile.

"How did you get that stuff anyway?" Dean asked randomly.

"I took one of the blood suckers cars, went back to the motel and get my truck.."

"That's not what I meant, I meant how did you get the cows blood, didn't the guy you got it from ask questions?" Dean asked.

"Polish blood sausage, got' a love it" John replied with a chuckle.

Dean gave his own small chuckle and shook his head in amazement.

For now they were ok, until Sam wakes up that is.

**--------------------------------------Few miles away------------------------------------------------**

"Luther, honey, what are we going to do? There's only three of us now, hardly enough to take on a bunch of hunters." Kate asked while coming up from behind Luther and tried to hug him.

Luther was furious, no, he was beyond that, he was pissed. Out of the six original pack members, their numbers where cut in half into a measly three members. Himself included, Kate, and Jake.

They relocated to yet another abandoned farm house, bearing in mind they killed off the family that was originally living there. It was an old time farm house made of brick and stone.

Luther still had the scent of Sam in his memory and knew the boy was close. He had plan.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do; right now they're out numbered two to three, considering that one of their own is out of commission for awhile, we'll attack and get Sam back, but first we'll build up our pack a little first." Luther explained with a murderous glare in his eyes.

"Why, can't we just pick up and leave, why go after Sam again? He's more trouble then he's worth." Kate tried to reason.

"Because baby, Sam and I have some unfinished business, I brought him into this new world, and I intend to take him out of it, along with his family" Luther declared.

Luther turned his attention to the old stone silo across the field; an evil smile crept across his face. Luther hatched a plan.

* * *

**Reviews!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**i am so so so so sorry for the very long wait for the update, i had writers block, pluse i had to work alot and trivia was last weekend, my cat died :( ik sad. but hey i am still alive to continue my story. enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 16: what to do

John and Dean sat in the kitchen drinking their beer in silence. While Bobby looked in some of his books to find what he is looking for. After about an hour and a half Bobby came back into the kitchen rubbing the back of his head in tiredness. He gave a great big sigh and plopped down across form Dean and grabbed his already warm beer, took a swig and sighed again.

Dean and John looked at each other and then looked at Bobby with questioning gazes.

"Well?" Dean asked.

Bobby took another gulp of beer and sat up straighter.

"For starters you guys are just going to have to let me get through all of this before you start badgering me with fifty questions. " Bobby looked between John and Dean expectedly.

"Far enough" Dean replied.

John nodded in agreement.

Bobby continued.

"Well the good news is that I found both a cure and a solution…"

"What's the difference?" Dean cut in.

Bobby and John both gave him an annoyed look.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled.

"The solution is that I found a spell that we can perform on Sam, even though he will still be a vampire he won't have the blood urges as strongly as others and he can go outside without getting a third degree sun burn. Sam might just have to wear sun glasses when outside for long periods of time. The down fall is that he will still need blood but about only once a month, but the good thing is that he can drink human blood that has been already drawn at blood banks. Another good thing is he can still heal fast, the bad thing is if he gets hurt it will take about a day to heal, unlike others who only take about an hour." Bobby took a deep breath and continued.

"The cure is much more complicated." Bobby hesitated in continuing.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Sam has to drain Luther completely of all his blood." Bobby replied in weariness.

"How is he supposed to…..?" Dean asked first in confusion, then realizing the answer, his face crunched up in disgusted.

"Grosse! There is now way Sam is doing something so..." Dean shuddered in disgust.

"It might not even work, everyone who tried died. You have to first starve the vampire to almost insanity and then hopefully he'll go after the vampire you want them to, or they just might attack your ass first and kill you." Bobby admitted.

"So that's not even an option Bobby, I am not starving my brother then turning him loose on society, to then hope that he goes after the right dude." Dean started to get mad.

"I'm not saying it is boy I am just telling you what I found so don't bite my head off for trying to help your ass." Bobby snapped back in Dean's face.

Through the whole argument John remained quiet and thought through his options. Dean looked at his dad questioningly at his silence.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

John looked up at Dean, but said nothing.

"You're not even considering this as an option are you?" Dean asked unbelievingly.

"Dean you can't possibly expect Sam to live this way for the rest of his life can you?" John asked.

"Well it's better than him not living at all." Dean said in awe at his dad for even considering that option.

"Dean…"

"You know what; we'll wait till Sam wakes up and gives his opine in the matter. I mean it is his life we are discussing here." Dean cut in, then got up from the table and walked into the guest bedroom here Sam was still sleeping.

When Dean walked in he quickly checked Sam's wound, there wasn't even a blemish now. _That's pretty cool_ Dean Thought. Sam's shirt was still bloody and in pieces from where Luther stabbed him.

Dean grabbed chair form the corner and moved it closer to the bed and sat down. Dean finally was able to get a good look at Sam since they rescued him form Luther. While asleep Sam looked so young and peaceful, ignoring then the fact that he was a vampire and chained to the bed.

"Come on Sam, enough beauty sleep for you. The sooner you wake up the sooner we can fix this." Dean whispered while leaning his elbows on his knees to get closer to Sam, hoping Sam would just spring to life or something.

"You know I don't like to beg but if that's what I'll take for you to just open your eyes I'll do that in a heartbeat. Hell I'll even let you pick the music in the car for two months. "

"Make it three and you have a deal" Came a mumbled whispered from the bed.

"SAM?!" Dean sprang up so fast the chair tipped backwards onto the floor.

"OH MY GOD YOUR AWAKE!" Dean was ecstatic.

He then started to unhook Sam from the bed.

"We thought we lost you there for a second." Dean said while fumbling with the cuffs. He managed to get the left unhooked and was about to move to the second when his dad and Bobby came into the room.

"I wouldn't do that son." John warned.

Dean stopped and snapped his head up to send a glare towards his dad.

"Well I'm not you, am I?" Dean asked furiously.

"De…an. What happened?" Sam asked shakily while look from Dean's glare to his father's warning one.

"After Luther stabbed you, you kind of lost a lot of blood and passed out. Dad decided that in order for us to control you and make sure you didn't go all Hulk on us, he poured a mixture of dead man's blood and cow's blood down your throat, then we drove for hours in order to get here to Bobby's, where again dad thought in _everyone's_ best interest and safety to cuff you to this here bed, where you have been unconscious for about a day and a half." turning to John "that about sums it up _dad_?" Dean asked with sarcastically.

After hearing this Sam sat up and swung his legs over the right side of the bed, he would have risen but was still attached to the bed by his right hand. Sam gave a hurt/confused look towards his dad, his eyes started to glaze over with unshed tears.

"Why would you do that dad? You know I would never hurt you guys." Sam asked, his voice cracked with hurt.

"I didn't know that Sam, I just did what I thought was best to protect us." John confessed. His face was a blank slate of emotion.

"Then you can let me go now right?" Sam asked, holding up his still cuffed hand as far as the chain would let him and waited for his dad to un-cuff him.

John didn't move.

Sam gave a knowing smile and put his hand back down.

Dean shook his head and walked towards Sam to unlock his brother because apparently his dad couldn't.

Sam rubbed his soar wrists and looked up at his dad, he had a look on his face like someone was about to jump out a yell boo.

Dean picked up the chair he knocked over and placed the chair next to the bed where Sam sat. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. They both sat there waiting for their father to make the first move.

John looked from one son to the other. He shook his head and walked out of the room, closely followed by his son's.

"I don't know what you want me to say, but I did what was right" John tried to defend himself.

"You know dad you are starting to sound like a broken record with this 'it was the right decision' shit" Dean snapped.

John had his back turned toward his son's the whole time.

"But funny thing is you're the only one who thinks so" Dean continued.

"I can't believe you dad, how could you do that to me?" Sam asked confused.

John spun around when he heard his Sam's voice, and took a step back.

Sam smirked.

"You're afraid of me?" Sam asked, a little shocked.

"No...No…Sam…I'm not" John stuttered.

"You're right dad, what you did, it was the right decision." Sam admitted. He looked at Dean's confused face, then walked into the living room and found what he was looking for, then walked back into the kitchen towards his father. Sam held out the machete, still looking down he placed the blade into his father's hand.

"Go ahead then, since you think it's the right decision." Sam said with confidence. He lifts the sharp end of the blade to his throat, with his father still holding onto the handle.

"I dare you" Sam said, a gleam of sincerity.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, just remember to review and keep reading!! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17; Justifying my reasons.

"Sammy what are you doing?" Dean asked looking between John and Sam. Wondering why John hasn't lowered the machete yet.

"I'm doing what dads been dyeing to do since you guys rescued me." Sam replied in an icy tone.

Looking once again at John.

"DAD!?" Dean voiced in shock.

John slowly lowered the blade to his side, looking down at the floor, turned around and sat at the table once more and finished the rest of his now luke warm beer.

Sam still stood there staring at John, eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Sam go wait in the living room" Dean commanded quietly

Sam shook his head and didn't move.

"Sam…I swear if you don't go sit your ass down right now I will smack you so hard six generations of your children will have ripples in their piss!" Dean furiously whispered.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Jerk" Sam said while walking into the living room.

"That's what I thought bitch" Dean taunted back with a smile.

Dean's smile quickly slid away when he looked back at his dad sitting at the table twirling the machete between his hands.

"Uh…I…a…I'll go sit with Sam, keep him company." Bobby said quickly while leaving the room.

There was a dead silence that hung in the air after Bobby's hasty exit

"You know, right now there are no possible words I can say to you that can express how anger I am" Dean said calmly through gritted teeth, glaring at his dad the whole time.

John continued to twirl the machete between his hands.

"How could you betray me so badly dad?" Dean asked astonished.

At that John's head shot up and looked confusingly at Dean. He started to speak when Dean cut him off with the raise of his hand.

"I don't want to hear you justifiable bull shit dad, because that's all it is, is bull shit. I did things for you no son should have had to, _you_ wanted me to watch out for Sammy, done, _you_ wanted me to learn how to go hunting with you, great, _you_ wanted me to drive all over God's creation, fine, but the day you hurt 

Sammy is the day I am done with _you _and this life of hunting, because when it comes to _my _brother, his safety and well being comes before all that other crap. And as far as I am concerned we're _DONE!" _Dean yelled the last part and stormed into the living room where Sam was sitting on the aged brown couch, looking down at his hands with interest, not wanting to meet Bobby's eyes, who was sitting right across from him on the recliner.

"Come on Sam, we're leaving. _NOW!" _Dean barked.

"But De…"

"No buts Sam we're leaving. Go get your crap and I'll load it up, we have about an hour before the sun sets so be ready to move" Dean commanded.

"But I thought the sun just rose?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah like 20 hours ago Dracula, you slept all day" Dean said amused.

"Dean you and Sam really shouldn't leave yet until we know how to deal with Sam's little…problem" Bobby commented.

"Thanks Bobby but I think our stay has been cut short" Dean said while sending a glare toward John as he entered the living room.

"Dean you can't leave, not while Luther is out there, we did kill half his pack, and don't you think he'll want revenge?" John asked with concern that his sons were leaving so soon, and with Dean still mad at him, doesn't help the situation either.

"What did you find Dean, on the cure, I mean?" Sam asked interested at what Bobby said, ignoring his dad completely.

"Bobby found two different ways to help your little vamp problem, the first choice is a spell that can be performed on you, even though you will still be a vampire you won't have the blood urges as strongly as others and you can go outside, but you might have to wear sun glasses when you're outside for long periods of time. The down fall is that you will still need blood but about only once a week, but the good thing is that you can drink human blood that has been already drawn at blood banks."

"Wont drinking that stuff make me sick?" Sam asked.

"No, because the blood is still alive when drawn at blood banks, if it wasn't they couldn't even give it to humans." Bobby replied.

"Ok what's the second option?" Sam asked.

"That one we basically have to starve you and then let you lose in hopes that you go after Luther, and not us, and drain him dry." Dean said bluntly

"DEAN!?" Bobby snapped.



"Well I didn't want to beat around the bush with that one, that one sucks!" Dean voiced his opinion.

Bobby's eyes narrowed at the word 'sucks'.

"Oh…no pun intended with that one Sam." Dean covered up.

"What will killing him do?" Sam asked confused.

"It will hopefully turn you human again. But there is no known case of it actually working." Bobby confessed.

"There is no known case that it _doesn't_." Dean replied with hope.

"We don't know if it will even work Dean, what if we go off half cocked and it ends up backfiring on our asses?" Bobby said with concern.

"You can't expect Sam to stay like this do you?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Guys…" Sam tried to interrupt.

"Dean that's not what I meant" Bobby snapped back, ignoring Sam.

"Well it sure sounds like it to me" Dean yelled back.

"Guys…" Sam tried again, a little louder this time.

"Well then what do you suggest Dean? One of us put him out of his misery, or how about we find some other hunter do your dirty work?" Bobby bellowed.

"You know you're starting to sound just like my dad" Dean said shaking his head.

"GUYS!" Sam shouted.

The two bickering men looked at Sam.

"Will you two please stop talking like I am not even in the same room?" Sam asked, looking both Dean and Bobby in the eyes.

They both looked down in shame at the argument the just had.

"Look I know you both are concerned, but don't you think I should be the one to make this decision?" Sam asked, daring them to object.

"Bobby what exactly do we have to do to make sure I go after Luther?" Sam asked Bobby.

Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"Sam you can't be serious? That is not even an option." Dean argued.



"Dean you said it yourself you can't expect me to live this way?" Sam asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Look, how about we all just get some air and sleep on it, you and Sam go to the motel 8 down the road, John you stay here. Cause right now I think if you all were to stay here for the night you might kill each other." Bobby reasoned.

Dean shook his head in agreement and looked over at Sam, but didn't see any agreement.

"Sam?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Fine I'll think about it, ok?" Sam snapped.

"Good" Dean replied satisfied.

They both then headed to their room to get their stuff and head out. John just stood there the whole time in awe at how little his children listened to him anymore. Especially Dean, how fast John had lost his trust and respect literally made his head spin with confusion. He glanced up to see Bobby glaring at him from under his worn out trucker hat.

"What?" John asked annoyed.

"You screwed this one up royally Winchester." Bobby said with a sigh.

"Yah, how so?" John asked, taking a seat on the old couch.

"You have that boy so turned around in believing that he is better off dead than alive as one of the great John Winchester's sons" Bobby said, pointing towards the boy's bedroom.

"That's not true" John said in his defense.

"Oh yeah, then why is it he wants to do the dangerous and maybe even lethal solution, instead up letting us just do the spell, that way we know he will live?" Bobby challenged his old friend.

John opened and closed his mouth a couple of times trying to come up with a witty answer, but came up empty handed.

Bobby shook his head slowly in understanding.

"That's what I thought." Bobby said in disgust and turned to leave.

John put his head down in shame.

Stopping just before he entered the kitchen he turned and looked at John before continuing.

"You know what's really sad is that if the tables were turned and it was Dean that was infected, you would have bent over backwards trying to find a cure for him. But seeing as how its Sam we are talking about I can see your hesitation." Bobby said with sadness.



"What the hell are you talking about Singer?" John asked, looking Bobby straight in the eyes.

"I'm talking about the fact that whenever it comes to Sam, you just seem to skip him in line when it comes to fatherly love and attention." Bobby said, voice rising.

"That's bull..."

"Oh is it? Who was the one who forgot Sam's eleventh birthday because it was Dean's first hunt? Who was the one who for _Dean's _eighteenth birthday gave him a car, but for Sam's all he go was a broken leg and a couple of stitches in the head because _you _wanted to go on a hunt the day before? Who was the one who forgot his youngest son's graduation because he decided that he needed a couple of beers at the local tavern after his last hunt? And who was the one…"

"Ok I get it I am a bad father. What do you want from me?" John asked, cutting Bobby short of his ranting. With every relived memory Bobby brought up reopened old scars that had long sense held or had been forgotten.

"I don't want anything John, just making sure you're aware of the damage you're doing to your boy." Bobby said.

John was about to reply when they heard his boys coming back.

"We'll continue this discussion later." Bobby said with a glare towards John's direction.

"All packed and ready to go" Dean said with a smirk, hauling his army duffel over his shoulder.

"Ok, you boys just be careful and we'll see you two tomorrow." Bobby said, saying his goodbyes.

Dean headed out the door, Sam in tow with his bag, neither saying a word to their dad as they passed.

John was about to say something, but was cut off by the slamming of the screen door.

Turning towards Bobby for help, all Bobby did was shrug his shoulders and turn towards the kitchen to make himself something to eat. John followed with an unbelieving look on his face.

"Do you really think it is such a good idea leaving Sam alone with Dean? What if he attacks him?" John voiced his concerns to his friend.

Bobby turned from the refrigerator slamming the door in the process and glared at his friend before answering.

"See this is what I am talking about, you never give that boy any chance. He has more self-control then you give him credit for John." Bobby snapped. He turned and started to make himself a sandwich.

John sat for awhile mulling things over in his head. But still coming up with the same conclusion, it was in the boy's best interest what he did when they were growing up. But could he honestly say that he treated even loved Dean more than Sam. NO! That's crazy talk, isn't it?



Bobby could hear the wheels in John's head turning in his head from where he was standing at the counter, but didn't interrupt his deep thinking.

"Maybe…maybe I …maybe I should call them, make things right." John stuttered.

Bobby nodded; finished with his sandwich he grabbed another beer out of the fridge and sat down across from John. John took out his cell and hit the speed dial for his son.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"WHAT!?" Dean snapped as soon as he answered his phone.

"Dean we need to talk, I really want to um…"

"Can't this wait till tomorrow? I really don't feel like….OH SHIT!!" Dean cursed. The sound of screeching tires were heard over the phone followed by a bang.

"DEAN!?" John shouted into the phone, jumping up from his chair, sending a nervous glance over to Bobby who too was standing now.

"Dean, answer me dam it" John yelled into the phone.

"Please?" John whispered in hopes his son would answer.

There was no reply. Just silence.


End file.
